Somos diferentes
by HaruCham
Summary: Altaïr conoce a Sakura de una manera muy imprudente, desde ese momento Altaïr tendra que ayudar a Sakura y Sakura tendra que ayudar a Altaïr, entra y descubre como lo haran.
1. Chapter 1

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad un magnifico asesino de Siria se encontraba galopando directo a Jerusalén, tenía que encontrar información sobre su siguiente víctima un mercader de esclavos de Jerusalén y uno de los más grandes mercaderes de esclavos pero que en secreto era un templario, dio un ligero golpe al caballo para que se diera más prisa pues tan solo en pensar que aquel mercader era un templario quería llegar más a prisa para poder acabar con su vida y así pasar al siguiente en su lista, dio orden a su cabello para que frenara y desde lo alto de una pequeña loma pudo tener una gran vista de la entrada de Jerusalén, con su caballo se dirigió a dicha puerta, desde los lejos había visto que la entrada estaba custodiada por guardias, bajo de su caballo y con su mirada buscaba alguna oportunidad de poder distraer a los guardias o algún tipo de camuflaje y para su buena suerte encontré a unos eruditos que se encaminaban directo a la entrada no dudo en acercarse a ellos y ponerse en medio y ponerse en una posición que pareciera que estaba rezando, entraron a Jerusalén sin ningún problema, ya dentro Altaïr se separo de los eruditos y comenzó a seguir su propio camino, Altaïr caminaba por las calles de Jerusalén se oía las voces de los mercaderes ofreciendo sus productos, Altaïr caminaba pensando en su objetivo, una mujer en muy malas condiciones se le acercó pidiendo algo de dinero mas Altaïr siguió su camino ignorando a aquella mujer, iba caminando en dirección a la casa de los asesinos de Jerusalén donde ahí mismo se encontraba.

Malik –menciono su nombre apenas en un pequeño susurro, a su mente vino el recuerdo cuando los enviaron en aquella última misión que compartió con él y también se le vino a su mente la imagen de él, con su brazo realmente destrozado.

No le dio importancia a sus pensamientos y siguió su camino, un hombre que caminaba de un lado a otro, hablando con si mismo se le acercó a él y le dio un tremendo golpe asiendo que Altaïr tumbara a unos guardias, estos no se hicieron de esperar e intentaron golpear a Altaïr, Altaïr como un verdadero asesino esquivo el golpe rápidamente, el no buscaba pelear pero aquellos guardias no lo iban a dejar y Altaïr no dejaría que aquellos guardias lo golpearan como si nada, se puso en posición de pelea.

Te atreves a retarnos, insolente –Dijo uno de los guardias, saco su espada y ataco a Altaïr, pero Altaïr era más rápido que aquel guardia, en un movimiento rápido Altaïr le quito el arma al guardia estaba a poco centímetros para poder atravesar su estomago con la espada, pero recordó que no debía llamar tanto la atención, así que tiro la espada al piso y lo golpeo en la cabeza dejando al guardia fuera de combate.

Otro guardia mas se acercó listo para atacar con su espada, Altaïr intento quitarle su arma blanca pero este guardia era un poco más hábil que anterior, el asesino lo golpeo un par de veces antes de quitarle la espada, al igual que con el anterior guardia tiro a espalda al suelo y ataco al guardia este se cayó al suelo y Altaïr aprovecho para golpear su estomago y dejarlo fuera de combate, el tercer y último guardia estaba algo indeciso, no sabía si hacerle frente a aquel sujeto encapuchado o salir corriendo e ahí, había visto lo que les paso a sus compañeros y eso que ellos eran mucho más fuerte que él, no sabía qué hacer el encapuchado tomo aquella oportunidad de distracción del guardia y lo ataco, con un solo movimiento lo dejo fuera de combate.

Altaïr no quiso llamar mucho la atención así que en cuanto termino con los guardias comenzó a caminar, la gente comenzó a acercarse y se quedaba asombrada al ver el estado de aquellos guardias.

El asesino ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que pudieran dudar de él, estaba cerca de la casa de asesinos de Jerusalén, se detuvo un momento para poder observar aquella casa, comenzó a trepar por los tejados sin ninguna dificultad pudo ver a Malik que estaba descansando un poco, el abrió los ojos y de inmediato se puso en pie, Altaïr estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio que algo caer de un tejado alto, se dio cuenta que la gente se acercaba a curiosear.

¿qué esperas para entrar novicio? –Se escucho la voz de Malik algo irritada, estaba claro que la presencia de Altaïr lo molestaba y demasiado, Altaïr lo ignoro y de inmediato fue hacia tanta gente estaba reunida.- Estúpido Novicio. –Se escucho el grito de Malik dirigido a Altaïr.

Altaïr no era como las demás personas, el no le gustaba curiosear si no era asunto suyo o si no era asunto que de la hermandad, pero esta vez sintió enormes ganas de ver qué pasaba, sentía una necesidad de ir, así que fue lo más rápido para ver qué pasaba, estaba sobre un tejado observando, no se lo podría creer era una personas, mejor dicho una joven se miraba algo… rara, si esa era la palabra bajo del tejado y se acerco mas para poder observar mucho mejor a aquella joven, era muy realmente muy diferente a las demás, esta joven no llevaba un vestido largo que pudiera ocultar su piel, en cambio ella llevaba algo parecido a los pantalones pero era mucho más corto, además llevaba una blusa roja, no llevaba un velo que pudiera cubrir su pelo, no era realmente necesario que las mujeres usaran velos pero para las mujeres que tenían el cabello de color llamativo debían, mejor dicho tenían que usarlo y esta joven tenía el cabello, muy llamativo, en su vida Altaïr nunca había conocido ni mucho menos visto a una mujer con cabello rosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura Haruno kunoichi entrenada por la quinta Hokage, la mejor kunoichi de su clase. Estaba corriendo en dirección a Suna, había llegado una carta a Konoha de que una "gripe" había infectado a varios aldeanos y dos que tres shinobis, entre aquellos shinobis se encontraba Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Tsunade, la quinta Hokage la había mandado solo, si solo a ella para curar a los infectados, la Hokage estaba más que segura que ella, su alumna podría curarlos & terminar ese tipo de gripe, así que la ojijade no tardo mucho en partir; estaba muy cerca de Suna, ya hace rato había dejado el bosque atrás y había seguido corriendo en el desierto, ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Suna, podía ver la entrada.

Uno de los guardias vio a la joven y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era ella la enviada de Konoha, no muchas mujeres tenían el cabello rosa, además de ser compañera de Uzumaki Naruto, vio que la joven se acercaba a la puerta, para poder recibirla.

- Soy Sakura Haruno kunoichi de Konoha –Informo la ojijade para que el pase le fuera permitido, mostro su banda que estaba justo sobre su cabeza a modo de diadema.

- Claro, nos informaron que una ninja medico de Konoha vendría, puedes pasar. –Comento el guardia haciéndose a un lado para que así la kunoichi pudiera pasar.

Ella solo retomo su camino, su siguiente parada era la torre Kazekage, tenía que informarle a Gaara que había llegado y el así le diera indicaciones para poder seguir con su misión. Caminaba por las calles de Suna, escuchaba a los mercaderes ofreciendo sus productos, los niños jugando yendo de aquí para acá, ella solo siguió su camino.

Cuando por fin llego toco la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage, se escuchó un "pase" desde adentro de la habitación, ella tomo la perilla y entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí e hizo una reverencia.

- Kazekage-sama – pronuncio la kunoichi mientras hacia la reverencia.

- Bienvenida Sakura, me alegra que una ninja medico como tu viniera a ayudarnos. –comento Gaara.- Kankuro te está esperando fuera de la habitación para que puedes seguir con tu misión, el te indicara donde será tu estadía.

- Gracias Kazekage-sama, con su permiso – De nuevo hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Como si el mismísimo Gaara lo hubiera invocado, ahí junto a la puerta estaba Kankuro esperando que la joven médico saliera de la oficina de su hermano.

- Kankuro-san un gusto verlo de nuevo –Comento Sakura sonriéndole en cuanto lo vio.

- Sakura-san me da alegría verla, con usted aquí todos sanaran, venga vamos le mostrare donde se hospedara y la guiare al hospital. –

Sakura siguió al hermano del Kazekage, primero llegaron a su hospedaje, era una pequeña casa cerca del hospital, era muy humilde pero tenía todo lo necesario para ella, después de dejar sus cosas siguieron con el hospital, que por cierto no estaba muy alejado de la pequeña casa de donde Sakura se hospedaría, entraron y de inmediato Kankuro la condujo a una de las habitaciones del hospital, en dicha habitación se encontraban solo dos personas infectadas por la gripe, Sakura conocía a una y era más que obvio ya que ahí se encontraba la hermana del Kazekage.

- Bueno Sakura-san la dejo para que pueda continuar con su misión, siéntase con la confianza de pedir y hacer lo necesario –Kankuro se despidió con su diestra y de inmediato salió de la habitación.

Sakura al ver el estado de Temari se acercó a leer el informe que estaba sobre el pie de la cama, camino hacia un pequeño estante y de ahí saco unos guantes de látex, se acercó a Temari y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales.

- Temari-san ¿Cómo se siente? –Cuestiono la pelirosa.

- Me duele mi cabeza, no tengo la fuerza necesaria como para defenderme o hacer un jutsu –Declaro la rubia, Sakura solo siguió chequeándola.

Después de ver a cada uno de los infectados de esa gripe se dirigió a su pequeña casa, había pasado un día revisando a cada uno de ellos, pero estaba satisfecha ya sabía con que los ayudaría, entro a su habitación y se recostó, se preguntaba a si misma ¿por qué los demás médicos no podían contra la gripe? Si no era tan difícil contrarrestarla, se levanto y busco sus pertenencias, quería darse un baño y después entrar a la a cama. Salió del baño y cepillo su cabello, entro a la a cama y al instante se quedo dormida.

Era de mañana muy temprano y la joven kunoichi ya estaba despierta, se encontraba en el hospital dándoles a todos los infectados la medicina que ella había preparado desde muy temprano, ella espero casi dos horas y media para poder ver los resultados, todos comenzaron a dar buenos resultados, Sakura estaba satisfecha había hecho bien su trabajo, el Kazekage la felicito al igual que varios médicos.

La joven pelirosa decidió dar un paseo en la aldea antes de irse, se dirigió a un lugar sin rumbo no tenía un lugar especifico donde ir, miro a su alrededor y sintió algo extraño, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un genjutsu, se dio la vuelta y ahí parado frente a ella se encontraba un hombre extraño con una capucha negra que no dejaba a la vista su rostro.

- Vaya así que esta fue la mocosa que pudo ver atreves de mi genjutsu y curar a esos malditos –Comento el encapuchado.

- Así que era un genjutsu, hiciste ver que esa enfermedad era más grave –Ahora la ojijade encontraba la respuesta de su pregunta, la joven shinobi se puso en posición de pelea.

- No tan rápido mocosa, hiciste que mi plan fallara, así que te enviare a una dimensión. –Dijo el encapuchado entre risas, la kunoichi se acercó a toda velocidad lista para golpearlo, el con gran facilidad la esquivo , saco una katana y comenzó a atacar a la joven, era muy rápido así que le hizo varias heridas, esa katana le robaba chakra, el susodicho hizo unos sellos con las manos y una luz absorbió a Sakura.

Quiso correr para no ser tragada por esa luz, pero era demasiado tardo, no tenía suficiente chakra, sintió que callo y a decir verdad le dolió el golpe, tuvo que ser de una buena altura, sintió que la gente se acercaba a verla ¿Por qué mierda no la ayudaban? Comenzó a moverse abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió y tuvo un gran dolor en su cabeza ¿Dónde se encontraba? Todo era muy diferente, frente a ella a unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba un encapuchado viéndola, se miraba misterioso, quizás el era cómplice del otro, intento ponerse de pie y correr hacia el pero callo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sin más se desmayo.


End file.
